


Put On the Suit

by goldilocks



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldilocks/pseuds/goldilocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark tells Steve Rogers to put on a suit. For a really special occasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put On the Suit

“Put on the suit,” a voice behind him says and, as Steve looks up, he sees Tony’s reflection in the mirror. The dark-haired man is standing in the doorway, a huge grin slapped on his face, looking rather smart in a tuxedo. “I thought I might be a bit overdressed, but hey, things like this don’t happen every day. I mean, they do, but not to me, not to _us_ , so I figured I can’t be overdressed for something that I really wanna be dressed… overly… fantastic. That was a weird sentence, I feel like it’s lacking a preposition or something.”

Steve gives a little smile, his eyes unfocused as if he barely heard a word the other man said. “Can you believe it, though?” he says quietly. “Can you believe it’s actually happening?”

“You are not getting all weepy on me now, are you?” Tony says in a mock-stern voice, as he slowly approaches the man standing in front of the mirror. “You didn’t get weepy when my hamster lost the one good eye, God rest its soul, the eye’s I mean, Nick Furry is still alive and well, _thank you for asking_ , and you didn’t get weepy when Clint nearly died, I know, I know, you believe in him, he’s a highly trained assassin, _blah blah blah_ , I’ve heard it all before, but that’s not the point. You _are_ calm and collected and ready to do this, right?”

Steve looks up and his eyes meet Tony’s. “Yes, I am, you know I am. Still, I’m just saying, who would’ve thought?”

“Well, everyone, really. Especially the way things have been for the past year or so, it was all leading to this.”

“No, I mean - who would’ve thought this - _all of this_ \- would ever happen, years ago, decades ago?”

“Uh-uh-uh,” Tony protests, now standing just behind Steve, his head hovering above the blond man’s shoulder. “Not the d-word, anything but the d-word, you know I hate it, it makes me think we’re-“

“ _Old_?” Steve laughs. “But I _am_ old. Technically, I’m 110. Give or take a few years.”

“Well, maybe _you_ are, _gramps_ , but I’m still in my youth. My prime, if you will. As you very well know,” he adds with a smirk.

“I can’t argue with that,” Steve says, returning the grin before his face becomes serious again. “You’re still ignoring the whole point I’ve been trying to make, though.”

Tony doesn’t respond right away. He just closes his eyes and slowly nods to himself a few times, as if reconciling with something he dares not say out loud. He wraps his arms around Steve’s waist and finally whispers: “I know. I know. But isn’t that what makes it so extraordinary? Beating the odds?”

Steve smiles and as Tony can feel the other man’s shoulders relaxing, he opens his eyes. “All right then, you big ol’ sap, if we’re done with being pensive and emotional and all that crap, let’s go get our daughter married, shall we?”

Steve’s entire face lights up at those last few words and, nodding, he adds: “You look swell, by the way. Tuxedo and all. Not overdressed in the slightest. Just… perfect.”

“Why, thank you, Mr. Stark,” Tony says, beaming.

“You’re welcome, Mr. Rogers,” Steve responds in the same manner.

“Right,” Tony says as he glances at his watch and he lets out a groan. “Jesus, we’re gonna be late, Sarah is gonna kill us! And that will be one hell of a sight, the bride going all crazy psycho mass murderer on our asses in front of all her guests and having blood stains all over her pretty wedding dress, _yes I did just say it was pretty, shut up_ , and us being two father-of-the-bride corpses, handsome ones, sure, but still very much … dead. So, in order to spare everyone the trauma, just go on and-”

“Put on the suit. I’m on it.”


End file.
